pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Return of the Aglets
NOTE: Work in progress. Expect to be basically an after-episode of Tip of the Day after all memories of aglets were erased from the Tri-state Area. NOTE (again): Stuff from a series I haven't made yet going into is in here. (a.k.a expect spoilers.) NOTE (yet again): This is IN the series I haven't made yet. NOTE (let's stop this now): Expect frequent editing and revisions. NOTE (this was necessary): Sorry if I edit too much, too frequently. Sometimes I close the tab and get back to editing. I don't intend, as they call it on the PvZ wiki, "fluff editing." Transcript Adyson wakes up in her bed and retrieves the newspaper. The screen shows "D.E.I". Adyson looks at the crossword section, and gets out of bed. Adyson: "Tip of the shoelace?" Great, now I'll have to look through my encyclopedia. The screen shows "Hirano Household." Stacy and Ginger are sitting on the couch, as the clock hits 5:30 AM. Ginger: Thanks to you, there's only one left. Tip of the shoelace. Ends in "T". Stacy: I'll ask Candace to ask Phineas and Ferb. Ginger: I'm asking Baljeet. The screen shows "Garcia-Shapiro Household.", where Isabella is sleeping. Isabella's newspaper is thrown through the open window and hits her alarm clock, waking her up. Isabella: What was that? Isabella sees the crossword page signed by "Katie Qwen." The screen moves to Katie's house, showing "5 minutes earlier in the Qwen household" Katie: Tip of a shoelace? Mom? Katie's mother: Why are you asking me? Katie: Good question. Should I ask Isabella? Katie's mother: If you want to. The screen moves to Gretchen's house, 5 minutes after the Katie scene. Gretchen's crossword is shown to be filled, except for 4 across, which is "tip of the shoelace." Gretchen: Let's see, it ends with a "T". I can't believe I took the "word-learning class" last year. Apparently, they were teaching me giant words but not small words that are more useful. The scene moves to Holly and Milly, both sitting in a crossword building. Milly: It's 6:00 in the morning, according to my phone, none of us had breakfast, and we're working on a crossword. Holly: Do you think building a flying crossword building yesterday was a good idea? Milly: It's worth it. The only hard thing was getting on. The scene goes back to D.E.I, where Adyson is shown to be upstairs in Heinz's floor with Vanessa and Anna. Vanessa: Look, we need breakfast. Anna: To the breakfast place downstairs. Adyson looks at her phone's texts, where the Fireside Girls are working on a meeting place. Adyson: Sure. Adyson texts about the D.E.I breakfast place. The screen shows "30 minutes later..." The Fireside Girls, Vanessa, and Anna are placed at the table. Ginger: According to Baljeet, it's "aglet." Isabella looks on her phone. Isabella: According to my phone, it's aglet. Adyson: So what do we do about this? Isabella: Call Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet? Ginger: I've already called Baljeet. The screen shows "15 minutes later", and the Fireside Girls, Joey, Baljeet, Buford, Phineas, and Ferb are in the backyard. Adyson: And so that's why we've come here. Phineas: For a crossword? Candace opens her window. Candace: Phineas! What are you doing? ...And the Fireside Girls? Everyone: Talking. Candace: At 5:45 in the morning?! Linda: Candace, I'm trying to sleep. Adyson: What to do? Phineas: Well, we could do something. Gretchen: Why is the word "aglet" important? Adyson: Why are the words "dog", "cat", "danger", or "plant" important? Gretchen: You're right, aglets are important. Isabella: Where to go to first? Phineas: Let's go shopping. Gretchen suddenly trips, and she notices her shoelaces are tied together. Django (off sceen): That's why aglets are important. The Fireside Girls, Phineas, Ferb, Django, Buford, Baljeet, and Joey appear in the store. It appears that the Adyson and Milly have changed, because Adyson is in a short-sleeved orange shirt and light-brown shorts, and Milly is in a bike shirt and pink-and-black striped shorts. Isabella: What's with the clothing? Adyson: It looks cool. Milly: I accidental changed after my 5:30 biking session. Phineas: Stay focused here. We're trying to promote aglets, not make statements about fashion. Milly and Adyson: We weren't doing that. Phineas: What to do, though? Big sign? Adyson and Isabella: No... Phineas: Mail it to everyone in the tri-state area? Adyson: I don't want lots of paper cuts AGAIN. Phineas: TV broadcast? Adyson: What gets on TV? News? Phineas: Hang on. We took Perry here, but now he's gone. Gretchen: So where's Perry? The screen shifts to the computer section, where Perry flips a computer screen, printing out his briefing. Perry then flies off to Heinz's house. Gretchen: Concerts? Giveaways? Yard sales? Alien invasions? Phineas: Concert it is! Baljeet: How to promote the concert? Phineas: Let's just go build the concert first. We'll decide on plans backstage, team. Adyson: Who orders things? Buford: I'm guessing Phineas and Ferb. Phineas: You're correct. Adyson leans on her fork and launches a grape into her eye. Adyson: Ow. Perry is shown flying into Heinz's building, but is trapped inside of an ice block. Heinz: Sorry, that was something my daughter set up. I turned it into a trap. Heinz's phone rings. Adyson (off camera, on phone): Dad, did you get my freeze ray out? Heinz: Yes. Do you want to put it in your science lab? Adyson: When I get home. See you soon. Heinz: Bye. (To Perry) Sorry, that was my daughter. Have you seen the crossword puzzles today? They're super hard! Which is why I've invented the Crossword-Easy-Inator! It turns all crosswords in Danville easier! Actually, there may be something wrong with it... Water starts to drip on the floor, and it is revealed that Perry is thawing himself out with his hat. Heinz: That's unfair! The scene moves back to where the previously mentioned people are building a stage. Adyson: Speakers? Phineas: Let's not put them in yet. Hm... I do like that purple curtain. Ginger: The one with pictures of shoes or the blank one? Phineas: The one with pictures of shoes, of course. For aglets! Everyone else: For aglets! Irving: For aglets! Adyson looks at Irving. Adyson: How did you get here? Irving: I parachuted out of the crossword building. Django: Where's your parachute? The scene goes back to Heinz and Perry. Heinz: So, now, I'm just going to take.. Ow! Perry the Platypus kicks Heinz in the head. Heinz: Hey, I was about to fire up my inator! Heinz realizes that Perry is at his feet, pushing him. Heinz: What are you doing? Heinz is pushed hard, and stumbles into a trap meant for Perry. A large cage falls on him, followed by it being glued to the floor. Heinz: No fair! Heinz kicks Perry into another trap, which activates a series of traps. Perry falls into a trap meant for him. Heinz: Now we're both trapped. But while we're at it, let's tell you my backstory behind this! So, when I was a kid, the crossword puzzles were hard. Always an 11x11 square of 11 letter words. Now, they've barely changed. Fine, maybe I got every word except for "tip of the shoelace". Vanessa pops in the doorway. Vanessa: Aglet. Heinz: Aglet... Ok. Adyson comes to the door. Perry changes into "pet mode". Adyson: Dad, can I borrow some of your spare inator parts? Also, how did Perry get in this cage? Adyson takes Perry out of his cage. Heinz: Sure. Take as many parts as you want, I can just buy more. Adyson: Thanks. Where are they? Heinz: They're in the first-floor storage rooms. Perry puts his hat back on, takes a wrench, and starts destroying the Crossword-Easy-Inator, before flying away and throwing the wrench at the self-destruct button. Adyson comes back into the door. Adyson: Need any help from the cage? Heinz: I'm fine. Adyson walks out. Heinz: I'd actually like to be out of this cage! The scene moves to Linda, who is getting out of bed. Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb dissapeared! Linda: Look on the calendar. Candace: Today is no-busting day? Linda: Yes. And also, note the lack of the "free out-of-house" card on Phineas and Ferb's door. Candace: Fine. I get it. It's ok for Phineas, Ferb, and Perry to be missing. Linda: Correct. Oh, there you are Perry. Perry chatters and walks out of the house. He receives another call on his watch. Francis Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. Heinz is out shopping again so... you know the drill. See what he's doing. Sorry to give you two missions in a day, but you know Heinz. Defeat him at 7 in the morning, he makes more evil schemes. Perry gets into his lair, and flies away. Carl: Wasn't that very inconvenient? Francis: Yes, yes it was. Oh, break time! The scene shifts to the half-way built stage. Angel: Agh! A spider! Adyson: Spiders aren't that bad. I once had a pet spider. You just need to train them. Django: How do you train a spider? Adyson and Milly: Spider training patches. Isabella: You get the Afriad of Spiders patch, Angel. Katie: That's really a patch? Holly: It's as believable as the Play the Trumpet at a Party patch. Katie: I know. I find that patch hard to believe too. Adyson: It's not really hard to believe. Django: Where should I put the box of wood? Baljeet: Next to the paint. Holly: Wait, where should the water pipes be? Phineas: In the back. Baljeet, move the pipe to the lake. Baljeet: I thought you said it was too heavy for one person to carry. Phineas: Try it anyways. If not, do it with Django. Adyson: I'm going to go get some shoes, and spare shoelaces. Joey: How would you get those? Adyson: There's a shoe shop down town, right next to a shoelace shop. Gretchen is seen hanging from a piece of wood on a rope. Gretchen: Any help here? Holly: And that is why aglets are important. Gretchen: I get it. Buford throws a knife at the rope. Gretchen then unties the knot making her hang in the first place. Baljeet: You have a knife? Buford: Every bully has a knife. Gretchen tries the sound system, which starts blasting out "Let's Go Digital." Gretchen: Oops. Ginger: Maybe this will fix it. Carpe Diem turns on. Balthazar: Wrong plug? Balthazar plugs it in right. Gretchen: I see. I still like the music. Phineas: Yeah. We'll just mark the plug. Now to figure out which songs go to which plugs... Holly: Let's do that later. For now... Adyson appears. Adyson: Too many shoes. Phineas: We can use spares for laces. Isabella: I'll get the scissors. Phineas: Do we have any? Isabella: No, they're at my house. I'll get Pinky too. The screen moves back to Perry, flying to Heinz's house. Heinz is unpacking around 50 Ducky Momo plush toys. Heinz: Hello, Perry the Platypus. What an unexpected surprise. And by that I mean an expected surprise! A Ducky Momo doll encases Perry. Heinz puts a fedora on it. Heinz (mockingly): Hello, Agent Ducky Momo! I see you're coming to foil my Ducky Momo-related plans. (in normal voice) I've gotten into an obsession with Ducky Momo. You know, having three daughters who all like, at least to some extent, Ducky Momo, gets you into Ducky Momo. But, that's all in being a parent, I guess. And then there's all the others in Danville. So I decided to make at least something Ducky Momo related! Make myself a big Ducky Momo doll... Heinz pulls out his phone. Heinz: Ooh, new Ducky Momo episode! Better watch it while you try to move in that Ducky Momo doll. Even though I'm not doing anything evil... The scene moves to Francis Monogram, who appears to have been hearing this conversation. Francis: I never knew Heinz watched Ducky Momo! Carl: Neither did I know that you did! Francis: Let's just see what your list of possible Ducky Momo-related inators is so far. Carl: Yes, sir. Francis: But I want to watch this new episode! Carl, please get downloading it. Carl: Yes, sir. Francis: Carl, did you set up a digital voice recording saying "Yes, sir"? Voice recording of Carl: Yes, sir. Francis: We've discussed this, Carl. Carl: Sorry. But I turned it on at the right moments. Francis: I said we discussed this. Now, time to think how Agent P will move in there... Carl: Do you want me to go to the Danville Ducky Momo Studio? Francis: Yes. The scene moves back to Candace, who is eating breakfast with Linda. Candace: Very interesting dream. Linda: Wait, is it 6:15? I need to get to my all-day gardening camp! Linda runs off. Candace: At least dad's here. Lawrence: I'm going to go to the antique convention. See you around 3:00. Candace: Great. Can you check on what the boys are doing? Lawrence: No, I'm driving the other way. Candace: I'll go outside. Lawrence: Ok. Be good. Candace: Of course. Wait, a new Ducky Momo episode? I'm watching it now! The scene moves back to the aglet stage, where Baljeet and Adyson are arguing about the length of a piece in the construction. Baljeet: We clearly have to use the cosine to find x, and then we use that piece to find our length. Adyson: No, we have to use the Pythagorean Theorem, Heron's Formula, subtract the areas, and we'll arrive at the answer. Katie: I have a ruler. Baljeet: That's not accurate to the nearest tenth of an inch! Adyson: I'd just fill that in with my foam. Adyson takes Katie's ruler. Adyson: This uses inches and feet... Adyson gives Katie back her ruler. Baljeet: Both of our calculations give the same answer, 14.163527 inches! Adyson: That'll sure be easy to find. Phineas: I can make one around that length! Adyson: Perfect! Isabella gets back from her house. Isabella: I have the scissors AND Pinky! Django: Ah, what a cute dog! Phineas: Wait, should this be two inches, three inches, or four inches? Everyone looks at Phineas. Pinky runs away, puts his O.W.C.A hat on, and jumps into a wood storage box, which turns into a tunnel to Pinky's lair. The wood storage box evaporates, leaving only the wood. Pinky arrives in his lair. Wanda: Good morning, Pinky. Carla: Coffee? Wanda: I'm trying to brief Pinky the Chihuahua, but I'm good. So, Pinky, Poofenplotz is up to something unusually evil. Which means, a Very-Beautiful machine. Our computer browsing methods show that she's also searching up "true evil" and "how to get into L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N." So, try to stop her. Pinky salutes, and runs off. The scene moves back to Heinz, who is watching Ducky Momo. Heinz: Wow, this is better than I expected! You call this a children's show? It's every-age! Perry is seen frantically trying to break out of his costume, and succeeds with one finger, poking it around, and only succeeds to knock over Ducky Momo dolls. Heinz: Shh, I'm trying to watch TV! The scene moves back to the aglet stage, where Holly and Adyson are talking about instruments. Holly: I think we need a piano. Adyson: How would we move that? We just need some electrical pianos, guitars, bass maracas, drums, trombones, trumpets, saxophone... Holly: I get it. That sounds good. But weren't we going to do a concert? Adyson: Do you call using piano in a song a concert? Holly: Yes... Phineas: I think Adyson's list of instruments is pretty good. But I'd call "electrical pianos" "keyboards." Adyson: That works. But who's going to get them? Phineas: Django, Ferb, and Isabella. Angel (off screen): Ah, this is too high! The screen moves to Angel. Isabella (off screen): Here's your Afraid of Heights patch! The patch is tossed to Angel. Gretchen can be seen hanging next to her. Gretchen: I don't know what's happening. Angel can suddenly be seen eating a sandwich. Angel: I haven't had breakfast. Gretchen: At least that's reasonable. Phineas: Wait, why are we building this? Summer is over already! Isabella: Isn't it winter vacation? Phineas: That's right. It starts snowing. Isabella: That strengthens it. Adyson: I'll just go buy a few instruments. Phineas: While it snows, shouldn't we all? Isabella: Sounds good. Milly (off screen): At least we're still together. Phineas: Yeah, we should do this stuff every summer! Let's form a group. Holly puts a nail in the wall. Holly: Let's see, there's too many groups in Danville already. Baljeet and Adyson: Isn't the math wrong there, by logic? Holly: I guess so... Adyson: And let's change it to Carpe Diem, ok? It's my favorite song. Just like math is my favorite, um, pastime? Profession? Activity? I don't know. Baljeet: I do recall seeing you in my calculus class. Adyson: Yeah, me too. The screen shows a flashback, where the Giant Floating Baby Head is sitting behind Adyson, Joey and Baljeet sitting next to her, and Linda sitting in front of her. The screen then goes back to O.W.C.A, where Major Monogram has a call from Calvin the Cat. Francis: So, go and stop him. (to Carl) Let's get back to Ducky Momo. Carl: Ok. A splashing sound is heard. Francis: What was that? Carl: I dropped my spoon into the spaghetti! Francis: Just resume it. Errors * After Candace opens the window, Django appears in the backyard. * Sally appears twice in the crossword building. * Gretchen's shoes do not have shoelaces, yet she is shown to have tripped after her shoelaces were tied together. This happens again when she is shown hanging from the piece of wood. * When Adyson asks what gets on TV, Buford's shirt turns purple. * Major Monogram says, "At 7 in the morning", but it was only around 5:45 when Perry defeated Doof for the first time. * Balthazar Horowitz appears behind Baljeet after Phineas asks him to move the pipe to the lake. * How in the world did Angel's sandwich appear? * The Giant Floating Baby Head is shown with an extra tooth. Trivia * As in The Great Indoors, Adyson is shown to be clumsy by flipping a grape into her own eye with a fork. * Carpe Diem, Let's Go Digital, and I Need My Letter Back are all briefly heard. * The Giant Floating Baby Head appears again. Category:Episodes Category:Fireside Girls